No Happily Ever After
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: There is no such thing as happily ever after. WARNING severe angst, character death. Very sad.


A/N: I'm in a sad and depressing mood, so I'm making a sad depressing story. This is based off of the manga, but with Akito being male. Anyways, read and review.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, I'm just a love-struck fan._

**No Happily Ever After**

_What does he want from me..._

Tohru Honda had been summoned to the Sohma estate by none other than Akito Sohma, head of the family, and God of the zodiac. She wasn't sure what to expect from the man she knew hated her with a passion. Akito stood in front of her, staring with hate in his dark eyes.

_This is the one taking my control from me. I hate her, she thinks she can come into our lives and save everyone. She is trying to take everyone away._

Trying not to lose his temper, Akito took a calming breathe. He had a plan and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Miss Honda?" he asked, his voice quiet and calm.

Tohru blinked, confused, "Yes, thank you very much."

Akito went to the table and poured tea into a cup. His back to Tohru, he gave an evil and satisfied grin. Before Tohru had arrived, Akito had doctored the tea with a lethal poison. It was extremely painful, and there was no cure. It was also slow acting, and Akito would make sure she was back at Shigure's before it took affect. Akito gave her the tea, and Tohru drank it without hesitation. She frowned slightly.

"I've never had this kind of tea before, it tastes...different," she commented.

"Do you not like the _special _tea I made for you, Miss Honda," Akito said silkily.

Tohru blushed, "No, no, I like it!"

"Get out," Akito said, his voice still calm, "You make me sick. I hate you. You'll never be able to save the zodiac, they belong to me. You are nothing but a worthless, selfish, stupid little girl. Go back to where you think you'll be safe."

Tohru's eyes were wide with horror, and she fled. Akito smirked. His only regret was that he wouldn't be there to watch her writhe in pain. But he mustn't let the others suspect he had anything to do with Tohru's harm.

Tohru ran all the way back to Shigure's, never stopping. Tears were flowing from her eyes as Akito's hateful words replayed in her mind. When she got to Shigure's house, she burst through the door, still crying. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo looked at her in shock.

"Miss Honda? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, immediatly getting to his feet.

Tohru took deep calming breaths. She couldn't tell them what had happened.

"Uh..I..I just stubbed my toe on my way back here, and it hurt really bad, that's all. I'm fine now."

Tohru gave them what she hoped was a genuine looking smile. Before any of them could say a word, Tohru felt a severe pain flow through her insides. It felt like a thousand needles were piercing every inch of her body. She let out a loud piercing scream, dropping to the floor. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo rushed to her, worry on their faces.

"Tohru? What's wrong Tohru?" Shigure asked, frantically.

Tohru couldn't speak the pain was so bad. Her body writhed on the ground as she continued to scream. Tears streamed down her face, and her only thought was for the pain to stop.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Kyo shouted, frantically.

"Shigure! Call Hatori, get him here NOW!" Yuki yelled, panicing.

Shigure ran to the phone, dialing Hatori's number quickly. Tohru continued to thrash around, and her nails were digging into her skin, drawing blood.

"Oh my god, Tohru!" Kyo, with the help of Yuki, tried to hold her arms down.

She was screaming and crying, and for the first time, words started pouring out of her mouth.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop! Somebody...HELP ME! IT HURTS!"

Shigure came back, helping them hold her down. Her screaming never ceased.

"Hatori's on his way," Shigure said.

There were tears in all of their eyes as they watched Tohru suffer. They didn't know what to do. After what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes, Hatori came rushing in the door. He quickly examined Tohru. From the outside, nothing appeared wrong. Hatori remembered something from his training, about a poison that could cause pain like this. With a feeling of dread, Hatori traced Tohru's lips with his finger, then sniffed it. His eyes widened in horror.

"What!" Shigure demanded, "What is it, Hatori?"

"She's been poisoned," Hatori replied.

"So give her an antidote! Or let's take her to the hospital, SOMETHING!" Kyo yelled, fear and panic in his voice.

Hatori shook his head sadly, "It's too late. There is no antidote."

Almost as soon as he stopped speaking, Tohru stilled, and became quiet. Hatori checked her pulse. He let her hand drop, tears falling from his eyes. The other's watched in horror.

"No....NO!" Kyo yelled, leaning over Tohru, "YOU CAN'T DIE, I WON'T LET YOU! WAKE UP DAMMIT, DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO US. TOHRU...OH MY GOD...TOHRU!"

Kyo started crying, lying over Tohru's still form. Yuki fell to his knees beside Kyo, his arms around himself, sobs tearing through his body. Shigure and Hatori's hearts broke even more at the sight. Suddenly, Kyo leaned his head back and screamed, a high-pitched yell of agony. He screamed again, his hands fisting in his hair. Again and again he screamed out his pain, his voice full of pain and suffering. Unexpectedly, Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo, hugging him tightly.

"She's gone," Yuki sobbed, brokenly, "She's gone..."

Kyo jerked, "No! She can't be..."

Kyo broke down entirely, leaning into Yuki and sobbing. Both of them felt like their hearts were being torn out and ripped to shreds. Both Shigure and Hatori were on their knees, faces in their hands as they cried.

The funeral was held a few days later. Many people came. All of the zodiac members were there, along with Akito. Hana and Uo were there, as was Tohru's teachers and students from the school. People from Tohru's work came also. Hana and Uo stood with Yuki and Kyo right next to the grave. Beside them, surrounding the grave, was Hatsuharu, Momiji, Rin, Kagura, Hiro, Kisa, Kureno, Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, and Ritsu. Every person there was crying, except for Akito. As the priest spoke words meant for comfort. Hana and Uo broke down. They fell to their knees, sobbing, as their best friend, and the person they loved most, was buried. Arms around each other, Uo and Hana rocked back and forth, sobbing. Yuki and Kyo knelt next to them, tears in their own eyes, laying comforting hands on the pair of broken women. Everyone's heart broke as they heard the sad cries of the Sohma family.

Time passed, but not for the members of the zodiac. Each had their own way of dealing with the death of the person they loved.

Hana became deranged and evil. She began hurting people with her powers on purpose. Eventually, she started killing them. She ended up being caught, and was sentenced to death for the murder of 53 people all across Japan.

Uo didn't last the night after Tohru's funeral. Her father found her in the bathtub, both of her wrists slit, and the water dark red. All over the bathroom floor was pictures of Tohru.

Kyo went to Yuki only two weeks after Tohru's funeral. He got down on his knees and begged Yuki to end his life. Yuki was the only one strong enough to do it. Yuki agreed, and stabbed Kyo through the heart.

Yuki slowly perished from heartache and misery. He lasted for a few months after he killed Kyo. Eventually, his body gave up, and let him slip into the darkness of death.

Shigure stayed drunk at all times. One night, at a bar, he picked a fight with the wrong person. The guy and his friends beat Shigure to death in a dark alley behind the bar.

Hatsuharu began cutting himself. First just a few, to stop the pain in his heart. Pretty soon, his entire body was covered with self-inflicted scars. He fully planned on staying alive, to torture himself, but went to far. He turned black and visciously sliced open his body, and bled to death.

Rin couldn't take the death of Tohru, and then Haru. Her illness took hold of her, and hospitilized her. She stayed barely alive for an entire year, suffering, until finally dying.

Momiji became addicted to drugs. It was the only thing that would take his mind off of Tohru. He shot up several times a day, and eventually it caused an overdose, which he didn't survive.

Hiro became severely abusive after Tohru's death, repeatedly beating Kisa. Kisa finally couldn't take anymore, and shot Hiro.

Kisa shot herself after shooting Hiro.

Ayame went somewhat crazy. He was found hanging by the neck in his shop. The walls were covered in black and red slashes of pain.

Ritsu jumped off of a cliff, screaming how sorry he was until he hit the jagged rocks.

Hatori was suprised that no one came to him to have their memories erased. Being a doctor, he calmly inserted a needle into his arms and injected a lethal amount of the same poison that had killed Tohru.

Kagura mourned Tohru fiercely. For awhile, she went to Tohru's grave every day, talking as if she was there. She built a shrine for Tohru, and would babble to herself for hours. Eventually she was admitted into a mental institute, where she can still be found talking to Tohru as if she was there.

Kureno was hit with a car when he was rushing to the hospital, having just heard about Uo.

Akito felt each and every death of one of the zodiac with a fierce pain. He was in endless pain, but remained alive, suffering through. Eventually, he was all alone, the thing he feared most. And he had the agony of knowing it was all his doing. It was his fault the zodiac members died. It was his fault he now remains alone forever.

There is no such thing as happily ever after.

THE END

A/N: I'm not usually so morbid...anyways, i hope you liked my story. I'm still going to continue with the one going, I just had to get this out of my head...and off my heart.


End file.
